This invention relates to mounting brackets for drawer slides, particularly side mounting brackets.
Telescoping drawer slides of the types for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,243,247, 3,278,250 and 3,298,768 have heretofore been mounted in a variety of ways, including the use of slotted pilaster strips. These prior mounting mechanisms also include the vertically adjustable assembly in U.S. Pat. 4,147,393. Such an adjustable combination utilizes a block shaped polymeric slide element retained within a channel formed by a surrounding metal clip. Although this prior combination is highly practical, useful and effective in providing an adjustable drawer rail mounting, it is rather expensive to manufacture.